


Hetalia x Reader OneShots! [Old Work] {Discontinued}

by EnchantedPuffins



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Lime, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, XReader, hetalia one shots, hetalia x fem reader, hetalia x reader, misinterpretation, old one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedPuffins/pseuds/EnchantedPuffins
Summary: These are the Hetalia one-shots I had posted on my old DeviantArt art, which I have disabled now. If you have read any of these, im sorry. Im going to delete them so im reposting them due to how some of them were highly liked.





	1. Romano x Reader [Lime]

**Author's Note:**

> These are the Hetalia one-shots I had posted on my old DeviantArt art, which I have disabled now. If you have read any of these, im sorry. Im going to delete them so im reposting them due to how some of them were highly liked.

You were at your house sitting on the couch thinking what to do, you were bored and your friend,(Friend/n), wasn't here as a result of you walking around the house with nothing to do.

 

Then while walking around you thought it would be a great idea to visit your friends Feliciano and Lovino at their house. "This is a great way to cure my boredom" you said as you grabbed your shoes, and walked out the door to the two brother's house.

 

*~{Time Skip}~*

 

You knocked on the door of the two Italian brothers. As soon as you knocked a few seconds later the door opened revealing Feli. "Oh, (Y/n) It's-a nice to see you-a here!" He said cheerfully as he stepped aside to let you inside. "You to Feli!, wheres Lovi?" You asked the bubbly Italian. "He's-a in his-a room" he replied to you. "Oh alright thanks" you said and walked up the stairs to the room of the overly grumpy Italian. 

 

You knocked on the door, a bit to harsh. "Who the-a fuck is it?!" You heard him say from the other side. "It's me, Lovi" you said blankly, the door opened and there was the grumpy Italian standing there. "(Y/n)?, Why are you-a here?" He asked you. "Wow, rude I cant just visit my friends when I want to" you said and looked at him in the eyes. "Who said you-a were my-a friend, stupid raggaza" he said. You put your hand over your heart and faked being hurt, you stopped and looked at him seriously "Ok, ok enough Im just here cause' theres nothing to do at my house and I was bored" you said and went inside his room and sat on his bed. 

 

He sighed and walked over to you. "Well if-a you were-a bored over there what-a you going to-a do here" Lovi asked you. "I don't know, we could watch a movie or something" you replied to him. "In fact why don't we go do that" you said and grabbed his hand to walk down stairs to the living room. "Ugh, why the-a hell couldn't you-a just watch a damn movie at your-a own fuckin' place" he grumbled. "Cause' that'll be boring" you said, "If you don't want to watch it with me then I'll bet Feli would" you said and looked over to him as he sat on the couch. 

 

"Fine.." he said and crossed his arms. "Yay!" You said and went to go put the movie that you picked out on.

 

*~{Time Skip}~*

 

The movie had ended and you turned to look at Lovi to see that he was fast asleep. 'Wow so much for watching it with me' you thought in your head as you looked at the sleeping Italian. Then you noticed at he looked very peaceful while sleeping.

 

You looked at his peaceful state, then you noticed the curl on the side of his head. You always wondered what it did, but when you got anywhere near it he would push you away and have a very light blush on his cheeks. You tried asking Feli but he just dismissed it and blushed lightly too. 

 

'This is my chance!' You thought as you got closer to Lovi and his curl. You hand was near his curl, then you lightly tugged on it. The light tug on the curl erupted a light moan from the sleeping Italian. A light blush slowly found its way to your cheeks as you heard the noise come from the Italian.

 

You then tugged the curl, and this caused Lovi to moan a bit loader than before. You were glad that Feli wasn't here, as he went to visit his German friend a few hours ago.

 

You tugged a bit harder at the curl on Lovi's head and this time he opened his eyes. He turned to you, to find your hand on his curl. He growled, and you took your hand away from the curl.

 

The next thing that Lovi did caught you unexpectedly. Lovi pinned you down and straddled your hips. He got closer to your face, you could see his eyes half lidded and a light pink blush sprawled on his face. As he got closer you could feel his breath on your face. Before he got any closer he whispered lightly, "Ti amo, (Y/n)."

 

As he got closer his eyes started to shut close, as he shut his eyes he started to kiss you. You melted into the kiss closing your eyes and putting your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. At the same time Lovi snaked his arms around your waist.

 

The kiss got heated as he licked your bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Wanting to be cheeky you denied him entrance and kept your mouth closed. He growled and lifted up your shirt and drew light circles on your stomach you gasped as his cold hands did the motion. As soon as you gasped he slipped his tongue in your mouth. 

 

You tried to fight for dominance, and you did get it but only for a few seconds before Lovino took over and explored your mouth with this tongue. 

 

With the need of air you both pulled apart and breathed heavily. 

 

Lovi went close to your ear and whispered , and you shivered as he purred the words.

 

"If you touch my curl (Y/n) , you suffer the consequences~"


	2. Russia x Reader [Fluff]

You were freezing, with only a few layers of clothing to cover you. You were walking to Ivan's house to come and visit him, but the weather wasn't on your side. "Stupid weather" you grumbled as you protected the flower from the weather in your hands and continued to walk.

 

It wasn't that long until you arrived at the giant house that belonged to Ivan. "Finally" you shivered as you walked up the steps. Your cold, gloved hand reached out and knocked on the door. You shivered as you waited for someone to answer the door so you could finally escape the cold winter air.

 

Finally the door opened to reveal Latvia, one of the baltic nations that lived here and helped out around the house. "Oh..hi (Y/n), what brings you here" he said and looked at you. "Im..here to visit..Ivan" you shivered out. "Well he's in his office at the moment" he said and opened the door wider so you could come in, and out of the cold weather. "Thanks.." you said to him and took of your coat and gloves. 

 

You walked through one of the many corridors of the house, while putting the flower behind your back. You walked through the long narrow hallway until you stopped at two tall, double doors. You knocked lightly on the door, then you heard a Russian accent reply "who is it?" 

 

"It's me, (Y/n)" you replied. A few seconds later the doors opened revealing the tall Russian man. He had a closed eyed smile as he said "Oh, (Y/n)! Good to see you."

 

"You too, Ivan" you replied at him. "I brought you something" you said and took your hands from behind your back to reveal a beautifully bloomed sunflower. "I know you like sunflowers, so I brought you one!" You said as you handed it to him.

 

"Ah, thank you it's so pretty" he said and admired the flower in his hands. "Well come on in, da?" He said and stepped aside so you could go in the room. "Yea, sure" you said and walked inside the room, looking at the paintings on the walls, and the beautiful decorations. 

 

Ivan sat on his chair by his desk. "Take a seat sunflower, da?" he said and you looked at the chair opposite of his and sat down on it. "So what brings you here sunflower" he said and smiled at you sweetly. "Well I just thought I'd visit you, since I haven't seen you in a while" you replied and returned the smile.

 

After a few seconds you asked Ivan, "So, what are we going to do now?" "Well..first I need to..tell you something sunflower" he said and looked at you into your beautiful (e/c) eyes. Ivan started to get nervous, he couldn't bring himself to say the words he wanted to tell you. 

 

"What is it Ivan?" You asked and slightly tilted your head to the side. 

 

Ivan felt himself lightly blushing and then looked away, breaking the eye contact. "I wanted to say that..um" he said but couldn't complete the sentence. 

 

You just stared at him confused. 'What is he trying to say?,' you asked yourself.

 

Then he finally built up the courage and again repeated what he wanted to say in the first place.

 

He looked at you and said, "I wanted to say that..I, that ya lyublyu tebya(I love you)." Then he looked away blushing. You didn't know much Russian but you knew some words, and what Ivan said made you blush furiously. "Ivan, I-..." you stuttered as you were extremely blushing. "I understand if you don't like me back.." he said sadly and as he still looked away. "T-thats not what I wanted to say, I wanted to say t-that I love you too, Ivan" you said and closed eyed smiled at him. 

 

Ivan turned around and looked at you. The blush still visible on his face he walked over to you, and you stood up too. He got closer to you and soft but firmly kissed your soft lips. You kissed back and smiled into the kiss."YA lyublyu tebya, moy podsolnukh(I love you, my sunflower)" he murmured into the kiss.

 

You pulled away and whispered back to him,

"ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, Ivan."(I love you too)


	3. Norway x Reader [Secrets]

"Hey Norge, whatcha doing" the loud-mouthed Danish man said as he peered over Lukas' shoulder. "Nothing of your concern" Lukas replied harshly to him as he shot a glance at Mathias. "Who ya texting-, oh~ (Y/n) is it~" Mathias said as he looked over Lukas' shoulder again as he read name. 

 

Lukas looked at Mathias and shot him a look, a light blush growing on the Norwegians face. "You like her, don't you?" Mathias said and looked at Lukas' light pink face. "Its nothing like that!," his reply was fast and his face growing redder than before. "If thats what you say~, but its very obvious you like her, why don't you just tell (Y/n) already" the Danish man said to him. 

 

"Wouldn't you think that if I could I would have just already told her already?," Lukas said irritated.

 

"I'll help you" Mathias said to Lukas and patted his shoulder. "I don't need your help, I could do it on my own,..just don't tell her anything" Lukas said and stared at the Danish man intently. "Alright, alright I got it" Mathias said as Lukas walked away to his room.

 

"What happend?" Emil said as he walked over to the Danish man. "Lukas is in love~" came the short reply from Mathias. "What?" Emil quietly said and looked to where Lukas was standing just a second ago.

 

~*{Time Skip}*~

 

(Y/n's) P.O.V

I walked over the the front door that belonged to the five that lived here. I rang the doorbell and saw one of the five, also my friend, Mathias. 

 

"Hey Mathias, whats up?" I said as I looked at him. "Heya (Y/n)!, perfect timing" he said and grabbed you by your b and pulled you inside. "Wait, where you taking me?" I asked as I looked at Mathias. "Someone wants to tell you something~" he said as he winked at me and kept dragging me, bringing me upstairs to a door to a room that belonged to a specific Norwegian man. 

 

"Why are we at Lukas' room?" I asked confused. "Well, earlier he told me something really interesting, and I thought maybe I'd tell you" he said and looked at me. "What is it" I asked, still confused as why we dragged me up here. Mathias went close to my hear and quietly whispered, "He likes you." I stared at him in pure shock. I felt my cheeks go pink and i just looked at the door ahead of me. "Well good luck" he whispered and winked before walking away.

 

With my face still a light shade of pink I knocked lightly on the door. The door opened and revealed Lukas standing there, as soon as he opened the door and looked at me I saw a light blush on his cheeks.

 

"Hey (Y/n)" he said, I could tell he was a bit nervous. "Hi Lukas" I replied as I tried not to stutter, I could tell my face had a light pink tint to it.

 

"So, um Mathias told me something interesting.." I said as I looked a bit down, not looking Lukas in the face. "What did he tell you?," I could tell he was irritated, by the way his voice was. "He told me that,..um, that you liked...me" I said and slowly lifted my head and looked at him, a dark crimson dusted his face.

 

He whispered something very lightly. "What was that?" I asked. "Nothing..." he said lightly. "Oh, ok" i replied. We stood there very awkwardly until he broke the silence, "Well he Isn't lying.." he said. I blushed more and looked at him. "So you, um..like me?" I asked and pointed at myself. "Ya, I do actually.." he said as went closer to me. 

 

Third Person P.O.V

 

Lukas went closer to your face and grabbed your chin lightly, making you look up at him. 

 

"Jeg elsker deg, (Y/n)" he whispered lightly as he kissed you lightly, you melted into the kiss and brought him closer. 

 

"Get some Norge!" Mathias shouted as he peeked over to look at the two of you. Lukas pulled apart immediately and looked angrily at Mathias and pointed at him, "Shut it, stupid Dane, couldn't you keep a secret!?" Lukas shouted as he went over to him and grabbed his tie to start straggling him. You giggled at the scene in front of you, watching Lukas chase the Danish man.


	4. England x Reader [Spell Gone Wrong}

{922 words}

You were just heading to bed to go to sleep, since it was almost 12. You yawned as you went under the cover of your bed as you fell under a deep slumber.

 

*~{Time Skip}~*

 

You woke up as you saw the rays of the sun through the blinds of your window. You blinked as you brought your hand and rubbed your eye.

 

You looked at your hand, which was the size of a small child's hand would be. "Ahh, what happened to me!?," you said, but your voice was not the same. It was child-like.

 

{Your P.O.V}

I looked at my tiny hand and stared at it contently. 'What happened to me!?, who did this!?' I thought to myself as i got from my bed, and dragged my little legs to the bathroom. I jumped on the counter and looked at my reflection. "I-im little...again-...wha?"

 

I just stared at my reflection like a gaping fish. "Who do i fix this?" I sat there thinking until I hoped of the counter and got my phone to dial one of the people that could help me.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Yea, Arthur. Its me."

 

"(Y-y/n)?, what happened to your voice?"

 

"I don't know either, I was just wondering if you could come over to my house to see if you try to fix this, since i dont want to say a child forever."

 

"A-alright I'll be right over!"

 

I hanged up the phone and just waited for Arthur, so he could see if he can try to fix this.

 

*~{Time Skip}~*

 

The doorbell rang and I walked over to go get it. As soon as I opened it I saw Arthur there starring at my little form with a little pink on his cheeks. "H-how did this happen?, when?" He asked me as I opened the door wider as he came in. "I don't know, I just woke up and I was this size." I said in my child-like voice. "Oh.." was all he said.

 

Narrator P.O.V

Arthur just sighed as he looked over at (Y/n). "Well I better get started on the antidote then" he said as he walked over to the kitchen to set up the materials he needs for the antidote. You just stared at him as he set up all these devices and strange liquids in your kitchen table. 

 

"How long will this take?" You asked in your child-like voice. "Maybe only, about like a few hours" he responded as he started working on the antidote to get you back to your normal self.

 

You sighed and placed your head on our palm as you watched Arthur create the antidote. "How much more time?" You asked tired of waiting, just wanted to get back to normal. "Just a few hours, love" he replied. 

 

*~{Time Skip}~*

 

"(Y/n), wake up" you heard Arthur say to you as you felt him gently poke your cheek. "Mm.., im...awake now" you siad still a bit tired. "Im done with the antidote (Y/n)" he said and pointed to a blue-green liquid inside a test tube in his hand.

 

You stood up from the chair you were sitting on and looked at him. "Really!, thats great, can i have it now?," you asked excited to get out of this form. "Yes, yes here you are" he said as he handed you the bottle. "Not too much though" he warned you.

 

"Alright," you replied and drank the antidote.

 

A poof of smoke over came you, and you were back to your form. You were wearing our pajamas, that now fit you. "Im back!" You said happily as you looked at both your hands. "Um, love about you becoming a child..." Arthur said fidgeting with his fingers and he looked away nervously. 

 

"Yes?, what about that?" You asked as you tilted your head a bit. "Well..um, I know..how..it happened..." he said as he looked at the ground. "What happened?," you asked still confused. "W-well, I...um was trying to..um put a spell on..that bloody frog..butImayhavegottenyouinstead" he said very quickly at the end. 

 

"Huh?,wait what'd you say at the end?," you asked as you looked at him. "I may have gotten you with the spell..." he said shyly as he put his head down and then slowly rose his head and looked at you.

 

You just looked at him and sighed. "Its alright Arthur, I know you didn't mean it" you said and patted his shoulder. He looked up at you and blushed a light pink as he looked into your (e/c) eyes. "U-um..also, um..(Y/n)?" He said and looked into your (e/c) orbs. "Yes Arthur?" You said and looked back at him in his green eyes and blushed a bright pink. "I-uh...have been wanting to tell..you something.." he said and turned to look to his right. "W-what is it?" You asked as you accidentally stuttered.

 

"I wanted to tell you that..I love you (Y/n)..." he said and looked into your (e/c) eyes again as a crimson color spread across his face. 

 

A bright blush also spread over your face as well. "I-i love you too, Arthur" you said as you moved closer to him, he moved closer as well. Your faces were so close, lips almost touching. 

 

"I love you very much, (Y/n)" he said before closing the gap between the two of you.


	5. Norway x Reader [Misinterpretations]

Mathias was bored and wanted to go talk to someone, so went over to the living room. Seeing no one in the living room he walked over to Lukas' room.

 

His hand was at the doorknob when a voice from inside the room braking his thoughts.

 

"Are you sure about this..?"

 

He furrowed his brows, 'what is (Y/n) doing in Lukas' bedroom' he thought. Not opening the door he put his ear closer to the door, though not pressing himself on the door.

 

"..you promised you'd try it" 

 

"Yea..but I don't think I want to anymore"

 

'What the hell are they doing in there!?' Mathias was shocked, but continued on listening on their conversation.

 

"..what if I don't like how it tastes..."

 

"It's not going to kill you, but you can spit it out if you want"

 

"Fine..."

 

Mathias couldn't believe what he was hearing, running away quietly he went to go get Emil.

 

"Hey Icey! You wouldn't believe what I just heard!" Mathias said, whispering loudly. Emil sighed, "What is it?" he said, not wanting to deal with the obnoxious Dane at the moment.

 

"Lukas is doing something with (Y/n)!," he whispered loudly, looking behind him to make sure no one heard. "What do you mean?" Emil said, confused on what he meant.

 

"Look, follow me" he said, taking Emil and dragging him to Lukas' bedroom door.

 

When they got by his door Emil looked at the Dane in question, until he heard your voice cry out.

 

"Ew! It tastes bland..!"

 

Emil widened his eyes, then pressed his ear the door closer lightly. Mathias looked at Emil's reactions, then also putting his ear on the door.

 

"..At least give it chance, you've been holding it in your cheek this whole time,"

 

"But the taste, its..ugh"

 

Mathias pressed his ear closer to the door.

 

"I don't get how-"

 

You were cut off when the door opened harshly, Emil and Mathias falling though landing on the floor with a thud. Emil looked up, seeing you and Lukas sitting on his bed. Mathias then also looked up, seeing you put down something from your hand on the table nearby.

 

You spit out what you had in your mouth in a trash bin and said, "oh hey guys, what were you doing?"

 

"What were you guys doing?!" Mathias and Emil said similarly.

 

"Lukas wanted me to eat butter by itself, since he likes it he wanted me to try it.." you replied, innocently.

 

"..butter?" Emil said, standing up.

 

"Yea," Lukas said, looking over at both his little brother and the Dane.

 

"What did you guys think we were doing..?" You replied, still dense about what they said. 

 

"..ugh, never mind them," Lukas said, crossing his arms, knowing what they were thinking about. "So you and (Y/n) weren't-" Mathias was cut of by Lukas.

 

"No, we weren't. Now get out," he said sternly, eyeing the Dane.

 

Mathias walked out quickly, not wanting to get his tie pulled. Emil just eyed the two, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

 

"What were they talking about..?," you said, tilting your head slightly.

 

"They thought we were doing something else, not appropriate. They misinterpreted the situation..," he said turning to you.

 

"We were eating butter, what else could we have been doing?," you giggled lightly, still not knowing what Emil and Mathias were talking about. Thinking they were being silly.

 

"Something not related to butter in any way, It's a whole 'nother category...,should I explain?"


	6. Romano x Reader [Not one, but two] [Fluff]

"But I want a cat! Please Lovi, for me~," you whined. You have been trying to convince Lovino to try and get a pet cat, so far it wasn't going so well.

 

"No (Y/n), we are not getting a damn cat! And don't call me that!," he responded, crossing arms as he turned away from you.

 

"Pretty please with a tomato on top~ Just this once, do it for me!," you kept on whining, clasping your hands in front of you as you looked up at Lovi.

 

"(Y/n), we are not getting one and that is final!," he said, furrowing his brows before he stood up from the couch and left the room.

 

"Lovi~! Please!!"

 

"No!"

 

\--{Next Day}--

 

You opened the door to the house and went inside, closing the door behind you you walked over to the kitchen where Lovi was sitting down on the table.

 

"Hey Lovi~ Guess what I got~!," you cheerfully said.

 

He turned around to face you to find you holding two cats in your arms. He frowned lightly, furrowing his brows in the process.

 

"I thought we said we weren't getting one!," he half yelled, standing up and walking over to you.

 

"I know!," you responded cheekily, grinning up at the Italian.

 

"So then why the hell did you get one!?," he asked, now looking directly at you.

 

"We said we weren't getting one so I got two," you said, giggling at the end of your sentence.

 

He groaned lightly, looking at you as he furrowed his brows once again. "You.., well I didn't mean for you to get any cats at all, stupid ragazza...," he said, a light pink hue now glowing on his face.

 

"Aw~ but I know you love me~," you grinned up at him.

 

"And thats why we should keep our new cats!"

 

"Ugh, fine only for you ragazza,..but I won't be the one taking care of them," he said, the faint pink blush still on his face.

 

"Yay! This one is (Cat's name) and the other one is Roma!"

 

"What!?"

 

[344]


	7. Nordics x Reader [Happy Birthday]

"Do we have everything?!," Mathias said, worrying if they had everything they needed for the surprise party they were throwing for their close friend, (Y/n). "You haven't even set up your part of this! So you should go do that before you start worrying about other, you idiot," Lukas called out to Mathias as he pulled Mathias' tie and put him with eye level with himself. "G-gah..o-ok, g-got it..now, can y-you let m-me..go?," Mathias pleaded.

 

With a small sigh Lukas let go of Mathias and walked off. "We're back!," Tino called as he came through the door with Berwald only a few steps behind him. 

 

"Great! So what'd you guys bring?," Mathias asked,his voice sounding to overly excited. "Well besides the cake and candles, we brought a few more decorations. A few got the table and some for the walls and such," Tino replied as and Berwald walked over to the kitchen and placed down the things they had gotten on the counter.

 

"When will (Y/n) get here?," Emil asked as he now was in the kitchen as well as the others. 

 

"In about three to four hours, so we better finish decorating," Tino spoke out, getting out the decorations and opening them from their packaging. "Here, can you go place this over the table," Tino said as he handed Emil a (color) table cloth. "Alright," Emil said as he took the table cloth and went over to place it over the table. "And Lukas, could you Place this on the table when Emil finishes. And Mathias, could you blow all the balloons," Tino said as he handed them the items. "Ok," Lukas said simply. "You got it!," Mathias replied.

 

+----{}----+

 

"I think its look nice, don't you all think so," Tino spoke as he looked around the house and looked at the decorations they had placed around the house. Berwald only grunted in agreement. "Yea, (Y/n) is gonna love this!," Mathias said as he smiled as he looked around the house as well. "Shut up you dane!, (Y/n) could be here any second now," Lukas spoke in his usual monotonous voice.

 

"Bu—," Mathias was cut off when they heard steps approaching the front door.

 

"Hide!," Tino said and they all scattered around to their chosen hiding spot. You opened the front door and closed it right behind you, you had gotten out with a few of your friends, since it was your birthday today. You walked over to the living room, seeing no one there you walked to the kitchen. As soon as you entered the kitchen you were bombarded with the five Nordics popping out of their hiding spot yelling "Happy Birthday!," a few of them adding your name at the end as confetti flew around the room.

 

"Oh..! Oh my god! Thank you! You guys didn't have to do this!," you said, cheerfulness filling you up. "Its alright! It was no problem! Your like our greatest buddy ever!," Mathias spoke out as he walked over to you and placed his arm over your shoulder. You just smiled as you looked at the rest of them.

 

"Here, we also got you (flavor) cake!," Tino said as he walked over the table as he and pointed at the beautifully made cake in the center. "Ja, and we all have presents for you," Lukas spoke up, his voice not as monotonous as before.

 

"Really!? You guys didn't have to," you said, still smiling.

 

"Can we do the cake already~? I really want some cake now," Mathias whined, tugging at your sleeve. "We have to put the candles on first," Tino said, as he walked over to the cake and got out some (color) candles and started to put them on the cake. After that Berwald lighted the candles up one by one. Mathias dragged you by your sleeve to where the cake was, you could tell he was eager to eat the cake already.

 

"Can't we just eat—," Mathias was cut off my Lukas grabbing his tie ,once again, and saying "We have to sing happy birthday first, idiot." "But I want cake already," Mathias whined. "Just wait for a bit, alright Mathias?," You said looking over at him. He huffed, "..alright."

 

After they signed you happy birthday and you blew put the candles, Mathias insisted you open the presents right way. Not before Lukas scolded him and told him to wait patiently. After you all had a slice of cake Mathias spoke up.

 

"Let's do presents now, here! Open my first!," Mathias said, shoving a wrapped present in your view.

 

You looked at present in your view, and took it into your hands. "Thanks Mathias," you said as you looked over at the Dane before looking down at the messily wrapped gift in your hand.

 

"A...stuffed swan?," you asked, a bit confused as why Mathias would get you a stuffed swan. Of course you had no problem with it, all you wanted to know was why?

 

"Not just any old swan! A Mute Swan!," Mathias said matter of factly. "A Mute Swan? Why so specific..?," you asked, curious as why he got such a specific type of swan. "It's our national bird!," Mathias said, his eyes now looking into yours.

 

"..alright," was all you said.

 

"You can open mine next," Lukas said stepping up and placing a gift bag into your arms. It sure had a bit of weight though. You opened the bag to find a pretty big book inside, you got a good look at book. Opening the cover and flipping to the title page finding the words 'Norse Mythology'. You

 

"I always notice you take the books from my shelf, so I thought I'd give you your own book," Lukas said, a small smile at the end of his lips. "Thank you, Lukas," you said, a small smile placed at your lips. Lukas only nodded before Emil spoke up.

 

"Open my present now," Emil said, a light pink rising at his cheeks as he pushed a neatly wrapped present to you.

 

You took the gift, then looking up and thanking him by saying, "Thanks Emil!" You opened the present being greeted by a plush puffin, it looked like an exact replica of Mr Puffin. Only this one had a different colored bow tie. "Aw, thank you Emil. Its so cute~," you thanked him again, seeing his face burn up more. Mr Puffin teasing the heck out of him in the process.

 

"Alright! Here's mine," Tino said, handing you a nice gift bag. "Thank you Tino," you said, before opening the bag to find a nice fluffy, silk scarf. It was so soft to the touch, it would sure keep out the cold during the winter.

 

"Its lovely, thanks!," you thanked him again, smiling over at him.

 

"It's no problem. Your always cold during the autumn and winter, so I thought I'd give you something so you can keep yourself warm," Tino smiled back. "..Here's mine," Berwald said, as he walked over to you and handed you a beautifully, nice wrapped present. You just flashed a closed eyed smiled at him, before directing your eyes at the present he had given you.

 

You opened the present that reveled a beautifully carved (animal). It was so pretty, this must've took days maybe even weeks! You held the carved (animal) in your palms as you looked up at Berwald and smiled up brightly at him. "Thank you Berwald, it's really pretty," you said, noticing a light smile at the corner of his lips. 

 

"It's no problem," he said quietly.

 

"Can we just get drunk now?," Mathias said breaking the mood of the whole party. "This isn't your party," Lukas said, irritated on how many times he had to scold Mathias in one day. "You could do that on your own time," Emil chirped in, also irritated by the Dane's stubbornness. "I was just asking...," Mathias spoke. "Either way, no one wants to deal with an idiotic drunk Dane," Lukas said, his eyes glaring over at Mathias.

 

"Alright, alright. Let's stop fighting now," you stepped in. "No, Mathias. We aren't going to get drunk crazy, you could do that another time," you said to Mathias as you looked over at him.

 

He visibly sighed and replied, "Alright..." 

 

"Anyway's it's (Y/n)'s birthday, so we should do what she wants to do," Tino said. Berwald nodded lightly in a agreement. "What would you like to day anyways?," Emil asked, looking over at you.

 

"We should go out—even though it's almost seven—and go find something," you spoke out cheerfully. "—and no getting drunk Mathias," you said right after. "Darn.."

 

"Adventure~!," you said speed walking to the door and going outside.

 

"We should go follow her before she gets lost," Emil said. "Or before something happens to her," Tino said right after him. Mathias ran right after you, also leaving the rest behind. "Adventure!," he yelled right after you.

 

"Hey!? Where are you going! Don't you dare lose her, you idiotic Dane!," Lukas spoke, concerned on what would happen if they lost you both. "They'll be fine, I hope," Emil said, also worried. "We better go catch them before they run off too far...," Berwald spoke up. "What are we doing standing here, let's go!," Tino said, following in pursuit after the two of you.

 

"Let's hope they're fine," Emil said, not long before they received a call from you."Why is she calling? Where is she?," Emil spoke before answering the call to hear you yelling at someone nearby.

 

"(Y/n)? What happened?," Lukas spoke. 

 

"Mathias, he erm— he's getting drunk," you spoke before they heard you say. "—Mathias! Stop it, give it to me! You can't have any today." "But you're not my mom," they heard him whine. "No," you said plainly. "(Y/n)~! Stop it, give it back," Mathias whined more.

 

"Guys! What are you doing help me," you said to them over the phone. "Got it, we'll be there," Lukas spoke. "Poor (Y/n), having to try and stop Mathias on her birthday," Emil said. "We better get going," Berwald spoke. 

 

Oh boy, what a day this will be...

 

{1706}


	8. Denmark x Reader [Misinterpretations]

It was about lunch time in the Nordics' home. Emil was called upon to go and call Mathias and you over to lunch. Emil hand was half way through knocking on the door until he heard your voice speak up.

 

"It's not going to fit, just face it Mathias."

 

"But it will! Somehow, I'll make it fit!."

 

Emil blushed furiously, what kind if activities were you two doing!? Emil covered his mouth with his two hands and immediately ran downstairs to tell the others what he had just heard. Emil had ran into his older brother ,Lukas, and Emil immediately spoke up after he encountered his brother.

 

"(Y/n) and Mathias a-are...doing t-things," he spoke, embarrassment crossing over his face. "What?," Lukas asked, confused as to what Emil had meant. "Look, go to Mathias room, and just listen outside the door," Emil said, though still embarrassed as to what he had heard earlier.

 

Lukas and Emil now trotted up the stairs and outside of Mathias' bedroom door. Lukas narrowed his eyes questionably as he waited to hear these 'things' his brother had heard.

 

"Your going to break it, stop!"

 

"But it has to fit somehow. This is so frustrating!"

 

"Just calm down."

 

Lukas now stood there, a disgusted expression on his usual monotonous face. "See, I told you," Emil whispered as he now had his ear lightly pressed on the door. Lukas followed and continued to listen, not wanting what his brain had in mind to be actually happening.

 

"(Y/n), why is this so difficult. You said it wasn't going to be this difficult."

 

"Chill, we'll find a way."

 

"This stupid thing..."

 

"Just stop trying to fit the same one in there! It's not going to fit, I told you."

 

"Why did you even—"

 

The conversation you two were having was cut short by Lukas and Emil popping out from behind the door, and falling on the floor."Oh, hey Norge and Icey!," Mathias spoke cheerfully, standing up from his sitting position on the floor and walking over to them.

 

"We were just building a puzzle, would you like to help us," Mathias asked.

 

"A..puzzle?," Emil said. They were just building a puzzle?! Emil just shook his head and walked out of the room, wanting to cool off from what had just happened. "You two were just building a puzzle?," Lukas asked, wanting to confirm.

 

"Yea, I wanted to build one but the Mathias got all whiney that this was too much work, so he just started to put random pieces together," you said, now also up from the floor. "Alright then, well lunch is ready so you two should go," Lukas said before slipping out of the room. 

 

You immediately thought of why they were here, thinking back at the conversation you had just had with Mathias you sighed.

 

"Those perverts."

 

 

{477}


	9. Iceland x Reader [Misinterpretations]

Mathias wandered around the Nordic household, he was bored out of his mind and wanted to go do something. Finding nothing to do he was about to return back to his room but before he did that he passed by Emil's bedroom and he heard your voice cry out.

"I don't want to!"

"We made a bet (Y/n)!"

"But..what if I die or something!?"

"You won't die (Y/n), I promise you that."

"But I can't!"

"Do it before I force you!"

"Nuuu. Your too nice to do that, Icey"

"Don't call me that! Now you're gonna get it"

Mathias stood there, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. 'What the help is Icey doing with (Y/n)??!' Mathias thought. Before he heard anything else he went downstairs and into the kitchen. Spotting Lukas sitting on the table Mathias whispered out loudly, "Hey Norge! You might wanna go check on Emil!" "Why is that..?," Lukas asked, why would Mathias tell him something like that.

"They're doing something, together," Mathias spoke simply.

"What..?!," Lukas stood up and pushed Mathias out of the way as he walked towards his younger brother's room. When Lukas got to the door he heard you voice speak first.

"You could've killed me with that!"

"But I didn't, and either way if you choked on it you could've just spat it out."

Mathias was now standing by Lukas in front of Emil's room. "What the hell..?!," Lukas whispered, his mind confused on what was happening between you two.

"I know, but I didn't like it much either way, why did you make me try that—,"

You were cut off when Lukas stormed into the room, his eyes looking back and forth between you, Emil,...and the bag of black licorice you held... "What do you want?," Emil spoke as he looked over at his older brother. Lukas only stood there dumbfounded, his mind had played a trick on him!

"Nothing..I'll be going now," Lukas spoke monotonously as he walked away from the room, wanting to go cool his mind off from what he had just heard.

Mathias only stood there and kept looking at the two. "What were you two doing?," Mathias asked. "We made a stupid bet and I lost so I had to eat some black licorice," you spoke plainly as of nothing had happened. Mathias only nodded lightly before walking away and closing the door behind him.

"What were they thinking about?," you asked no one in particular as you turned over to look at Emil. 

"Not sure."

{421}


	10. Denmark x Reader [Aquarium]

"What a great time this'll be!," you said cheerfully as you stood next to Mathias. He was your best buddy, you two never left each other's side. Its like you two were stuck together like glue. "Yea! Especially since you'll be going (Y/n)!," Mathias agreed, equally as cheerful. "Oh dear...," Lukas whispered from behind, he didn't dislike you but when you and Mathias were together it was a bit...chaotic. 

 

"What's wrong buddy, this'll be the best trip ever," Mathias laughed out cheerfully as he walked over to where Lukas was. "Yeah!," you agreed. "It'll feel like time flew by in a second," you said right after. What a trip this'll be...

 

—

 

"I don't like this trip, I'm soooo bored, ugh," Mathias whined, the trip was only about twenty minutes in. "Calm down, an hour hasn't even passed. You were so damn excited earlier," Lukas spoke as he turned over to look at Mathias. You and him were sitting the back, Emil and Lukas in the middle with Mr Puffin of course, and Tino and Berwald in the front. Also bringing Hana along on the trip. "We can think of thing to do...like I spy?," you looked over at Mathias. "How do you play that?"," Mathias asked as he looked over at you questionably. "It's simple, you just look around and say a hint of something your looking at and the other person tries to guess what object or thing the person is looking at," you explained to him. 

 

"Ah! That's simple. Let's play!," Mathias said as he clapped his hands in front of him. "I'll start!," he spoke right after. "Alright," you replied to him simply. "I spy something tiny wearing something red," he gave you a hint, as he looked over at you as you pondered on what it could be. 

 

You looked around and around, finally spotting it. "It's Mr Puffin!," you spoke as yiu turned to look as Mathias. "Yep!," he said before you soon started you turn, and it kept going for a few minutes or so. 

 

"I spy something...bright, it's just the most best thing ever..!" 

 

Now you had to think. What could he be talking about? Alcohol? Himself? What could it be?! After thinking for awhile you spoke up. "Is it..yourself?," you asked, confusion in your expression. You only heard Lukas snicker lightly. Why was he snickering? "No, it's not me. Guess again, it's closer than you think," Mathias said as he turned over and offered you a bright smile. Now you had to really think.

 

—

 

After a few hours, you guys were finally here. "The aquarium!," Mathias spoke, too enthusiastically for just a place with fish. Of course there was the beach nearby, which Tino and Berwald were going to take Hana to. The rest of you were heading to the aquarium. After getting all set with everything, you five, including Mr Puffin which they let in somehow. "Look at all these fish!," Mathias said as he pointed at every single tank in the aquarium. "They're so pretty," you spoke out, forgetting all about the game during the trip and the answer you would get later on. "Calm down, they're just fish. It isn't a damn unicorn or something," Lukas scoffed. "But look at allll these fishhh, they're pretty," Mathias gestured to the tanks. 

 

Emil only stood there as it happened, Mr Puffin looking over as well. “Well you two can go look at whatever you want, me and Emil will go somewhere else.” “Aw, come on. Don’t separate from us,” Mathias whined as Lukas dragged Emil off somewhere else. “Well you know what that means, time to go look at fishies!,” Mathias said as he grabbed your hand and took you around to see all the fish.

 

“Look at that one (Y/n)!, it looks like Lukas. Just dead inside,” Mathias ‘mocked’ Lukas by making a serious face as he looked at the fish then back to you. You only laughed and covered your mouth as to not let others hear. “Ah ha! It does!,” you laughed out. “Haha, let’s go see other fish now! Away~!,” Mathias said as he took ahold of your hand again and dragged you to other tanks.

 

“Look at that one, it’s so pretty! Look at all the colors~!,l you said as you looked at the fish in the tank. “Yea! It’s pretty like some other things I know!,” Mathias said as he turned to look at you. “What else is pretty?,” you asked, tilting your head slightly as you looked over at him. “Nothing~,” Mathias spoke simply as he left and went to another tank close by. “Hey! I asked you a question,” you laughed lightly as you followed him.

 

—

 

After a few hours of being there you all had met up, but not after you had to search for Mathias because he got lost. Not to mention you and Mathias begged to go to the gift shop and get some fish related things. Now you all were on your way back the house, well they were to drop you off at your house first. You all where almost there, only thirty minutes or so. “Hey Mathias?,” you asked as you turned to look over at him. “Yes (Y/n)?,” Mathias said as he now looked over at you too. “You never answered my question.”

 

“Ah that, I can tell you now if you’d like,” he smiled. “Yes, I’ve been thinking about it and I cant figure it out...,” you said. He leaned over to you and whispered to you, as so the others wouldn’t be able to hear. “Jeg elsker dig af hele mit hjerte*,” was the only thing he said before going back to where he was before. “Huh?,” was all you said. You didn’t know much Danish, but you understood well enough to get what he was saying.

 

You only whispered back with, “jeg elsker også dig*,” smiling lovingly to him as you said this, a light hue of pink on your face. He blushed lightly as well, returning the smile back. Maybe they wouldn’t have to drop you off at your house.

 

{1026}

 

//Translations, please correct me if I’m wrong I personally don’t speak Danish so I wouldn’t know if its right or not, google translate isn’t the best to use for correct translations//

Jeg elsker dig af hele mit hjerte - I love you with all my heart

jeg elsker også dig - I love you too


	11. Norway x Reader [Forelsket] [Fluff]

Forelsket - That overwhelming euphoric feeling you experience when you're falling in love with someone

~~

It was early December, indicating the weather would be much colder than other months. You breathed into the scarf you were wearing, wanting to get warmer from the soft fabric of the scarf. You kept your hands in your pocket as you walked around the town, not really looking for anything in particular. Then you saw a little coffee shop, it wasn't enormous, but it was small, cozy place. You walked over to there, hearing every step you took as you walked over there. You looked briefly at the storefront, before heading on inside. Warmth hit you, as if a big fluffy blanket wrapped itself around you, it was calming. 

The bell above the door chimed softly when you entered. Some people looking over to see who had entered the cafe. Before you walked over to cashier, ordering a warm drink to warm you up—even though it was quite warm in the shop—from the cold, chilly air of winter. Once done ordering you sat down at a table, then realizing you were by yourself, sitting at a table for two...

You sighed softly, patiently waiting for your drink as you looked through your phone. You had taken off your scarf and placed it on the backrest of the chair, letting it dangle a bit. The perfectly dim light above the table let you see. Then a waitress came to give you your drink, placing it on the table before you thanked her as she nodded lightly and left. You blew on it softly, not wanting to burn your tongue. Once you felt it was cooled enough you took small sips, still using your phone every now and then. 

Then the bell chimed, you looked over as to who entered. Not that it mattered much to you, but you were curious. It was a man—around your age—with blond hair, striking violet eyes, and fair skin. He was dressed warmly. As he walked over to order, most of the others who turned to look for a second went back to what they were doing, but you didn't. Why was that?

There wasn't anything special about him, you realized you were lost in thought as he was now by you. "Oh— um.." You looked wide-eyed at him. "Ah.. Hei. There aren't any other tables open at the moment so I wondered if I could sit with you." He spoke monotonously. "Is that alright..?" It was hard to pinpoint what emotions were going through him. You looked around. Yea.. Every table was full or about, it was a small café. "Yes. It's fine.." You smiled lightly, brushing a strand of (h/c) hair from your face. "Takk." He said simply before sitting down across from you in the empty chair that isn't so empty anymore. "Takk..?" You were sure you pronounced that wrong. "Thanks in Norwegian." Again, no direct sign of emotion. "Ah.. so you're from Norway..?" You felt a bit stupid for asking but it's better to know than guess. "I am." This conversation wasn't going anywhere...

He had received his drink now, while you had almost finish yours. Having small talk every now and then. You felt awkward, every conversation you tried to have with him ended. Though! You managed to know his name and a bit about his brothers. "So.. um Lukas?" You started, looking over at him. He looked at you, his eyes the same as his voice. No emotion. Or so you thought. "Yes..?" He replied, his cross clip shining lightly from the lamp above you two.

"Are you always like this— I uh, sorry if that sounded rude.." You stopped for a second. "Like, why do look are you so monotone..?" You asked, wanting to know. "That's just how I am." He looked down a bit before going back to look at you. "Do you have trouble..? With your feelings...?" You tilted your head slightly, some of your hair getting on your face. Your (e/c) eyes filled with question and concern. "I'm not really sure myself.. Possibly." Was all he said. "I-.. I could help you out if you want..?" You suggested. "Ah.. would you?" He looked back at you, he seemed to have the faintest of smile. "Uh, yea..! I wouldn't mind." You smiled softly. "Really..? Takk. I must be off.. I hope to see you soon, here again?" He stood up. "Yea..! Same time as now..?" You looked up at him. "Mhm, and.. my name is Lukas by the way.." He spoke. "(Y/n). Nice to have met you, Lukas." You smiled lightly. "Likewise, good day (Y/n).." He said before walking off and out of the cafe. You smiled softly, looking down. Not wanting to wait to see him again, wishing it was already tomorrow. He thought the same, wanting to see you again.

[820]


	12. Norway x Reader [Forelsket] pt2

Forelsket - That overwhelming euphoric feeling you experience when you're falling in love with someone

 

~~

 

You smiled softly, thinking about seeing him again. Lukas. It was the next day and it was still early in the morning, which meant you'd have to wait. You sighed happily as you walked down to your kitchen, preparing yourself some breakfast. 

 

After you had done that and eaten you looked at the clock, it was only twelve o'clock. You looked out the window, it looked alright. A light breeze, but nothing harsh. You decided to try and distract yourself until the time came, but soon enough after a couple hours you had gotten bored. You kept staring at the clock before deciding to go out anyway. You had gotten dressed warmly enough, making sure to keep yourself nice and warm, and stepping outside. You felt the light breeze hit your nose before heading off into town, to the place where the cafe had been. Surprisingly you weren't that cold, you felt warm for some reason. 'Why is that..?' You thought before shaking away the thought as you got closer to the shop. 

 

You opened the door to the shop, the same soft chine ringing as you entered. The cold breeze gone. You smiled softly, sitting down in one of the tables. You checked the time on the clock near the wall. It was three-thirty. You sighed, resting your hands on your palms. Without realizing anything you had fallen asleep.

 

~~

 

You felt someone calling you softly, a hand on your shoulder. "(Y/n)..?" It was Lukas! "Huh..?" You groaned lightly, then looked over at him. Then you realized. "Ah, Lukas..! Sorry.." You said immediately. "I only just got here, its fine." He said quietly, taking a seat in the chair in front of you. The lamp above the table lightened up his features, you then caught yourself and stopped staring. "Ah.. what time is it..?" You asked, standing straighter than when you were laying down on the table. He checked the clock on the wall. "Ten till five." He said simply. "Oh.. Well anyway.. good to see you again Lukas..!" You smiled at him. "Good to see you as well (Y/n), should we go order something..?" He tilted his head a bit. You looked at him, smiling lightly. "Yea, let's do that."

 

You both a ordered a warm drink, Lukas paid for your drink which caught you by surprise. Now you both had sat down, drinks on the table. "Do you have siblings..?" You asked, taking a small sip from your warm drink. "Yes, I do." He stopped for a second. "I have a younger brother." You smiled at him. "Oh! How nice, what's his name?" You asked, setting down your drink. "Emil." He spoke before taking a sip of his own drink. He set it down now looking over at you, the light illuminating your face. "Do you have other family..?" You asked, wondering if this question was too personal. "Ah, yes. I do in fact." He said. "If its not to personal.. could you tell me about them..?" You asked, sipping your drink before placing it down again. "Ja, sure." He said simply before speaking again. "Well theres Mathias, Berwald, and Tino." He stopped for a second before continuing on. "Mathias is quite annoying, Berwald looks serious and he doesn't talk much, and Tino's very cheerful." He said. 

 

"What about your brother..?" You asked. "Ah.. Emil. He's quite quiet, though he gets embarrassed so easily." He looked over at you. "Ah, does he now?" You were curious. "Yea, it's fun to tease him sometimes." A faint smile on his face. "Maybe we could do it together one day." You winked, laughing softly. You swear you saw a small smile on his face before it faded away. "Yea, perhaps." He said. "Really?" You gasped lightly. "Yea, why not."

 

~~

 

Lukas had offered to walk you home after that, now the two of you were walking side by side to your home. The light cold breeze was still here, but you didn't feel it that much. "How far from your house..?" He asked as he kept walking forward, you following close by his side. "A couple more minutes." You responded, but you sort of wish it was longer. You didn't want to have to leave so soon. "Ah, let's hope we get there before one of us gets sick.." He said as you both continued walking.

 

You both arrived at your house, before leaving inside you looked over at Lukas. "Hey Lukas." You started. "Ja?" He turned back to look at you. You looked at his violet eyes, feeling a light blush form on your face. "Would you like to go inside? It's getting a bit dark out and quite cold." You said. "Ah, sure. Thank you." He said as he followed you inside. Once inside you both took off your coats and other unnecessary layers of clothing, like scarfs and gloves. "Would you like something to drink..?" You asked as you stepped into the kitchen, Lukas following you. "Yea, thank you." He said simply, sitting down. "What would you like?" You asked. "Some coffee would be fine." He replied, looking at you as you prepared the drink. 

 

"Here, a cup of coffee for you and (drink) for me." You smiled lightly as you sat down next to him. "Takk." He simply said, taking a sip of the drink. "It's no problem." You smiled. "Ah, (Y/n). I've been thinking, it's quite nice hanging out with you, so I was thinking we do this more often.." He said, looking over at you. A hint of a soft smile on his face. "Yes, I would love that." You gasped happily. "Great, then we'll up more often." He smiled faintly. 

 

"Ah, really?! It's nice being with you, glad we will be able to do this more often." You smiled back, happy you got him to smile. He felt cheerful and happy. Knowing full well he wouldn't regret any of this. He would enjoy every single second spent together with you. Thinking of how happy you made him feel. He smiled a bit more. "Im glad I met you, (Y/n)."

 

[1033]


	13. Norway x Reader [Under the Tree] [Fluff]

It was early afternoon, the sun shining brightly over the sky. The clouds drifting across the light blue colored sky.  
You were outside by a tall tree, it gave you shade from the warming sun. You were near the Nordic's house.  
You were briefly looking at the sky, while reading the book you held in your hands.  
Your back against the tree's bark, with Lukas right next to you, him reading as well.  
You looker over at him briefly, seeing the silver cross clip in his hair, his violet colored eyes were deliberately looking at the words on the pages  
of the book he was reading, he was sitting with his back against the tree, his knees raised a tad.  
He must've felt your eyes on him because he turned his head to look over at you.  
You only stared at your book before turning over to look at him. He smiles lightly before scooting over closer to you.  
"Hm, what is it min elskling..?" He purred out, his violet eyes looking into your own (e/c) ones.  
You shivered lightly, not sure if it was the light breeze or his tone. You smiled softly, placing your hand on top of his.  
"I was just admiring," you admitted, shying away from direct eye contact.  
He only chuckled lightly, bringing his other hand away from the book he was holding and turning his whole body to face you,  
now sitting on his knees as he placed his hand on your cheek to caress it. You turned to face him as well.  
You smiled at him shyly, letting your (h/c) tresses cover some of face.  
Lukas smiled softly. Before you knew it he was leaning in lightly, his violet colored eyes looking into your (e/c) ones.  
You were unconsciously leaning in as well, your eyes closing softly as you leaned in. Then, both of yours and Lukas' lips touched.  
Both of yours and his eyes closed.  
He smiled softly at this, as he continued on kissing you. You felt heat rise to your cheeks as this happened.  
Now his hand placed at your waist, his hand brushing your sides lightly from time to to time.  
The breeze blew both of you Lukas and yours hair softly. He opened his eyes briefly to look at you.  
You looked lovely. The light pink blush made you look adorable, the light breeze made your hair look beautiful,  
and your arms that were wrapped around his neck made him feel truly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last and final x reader story coming out of me. I have grown out of writing these and i dont like to anymore. I still like Hetalia but x readers aren't my things. Sorry. Thank you all for reading.  
> I love you all,  
> \- A


End file.
